


The Assassin’s Game

by underscorepidge



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Assassin!Sebastian, Dangan Ronpa execution, Major character death - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: The blackened must pay the price





	The Assassin’s Game

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this on discord but discord is stinky and has a 2K character limit per message. This is for the side b stans server and the Danganronpa au we came up with, which I shall publish soon enough!
> 
> Y’all the realest bitches

Monokuma cheerfully giggles as three fall to their knees, a shaky embrace in lieu of a punishment they know is inevitable. Emerson has to hold a heavy grip on Remington’s shirt when the chain shoots out from the wall, wrapping around a neck and yanking back. His heartbreaking wail can be heard all the way down the corridor. A red curtain falls over the trial room, masking the turn of stage  
.  
“The Assassin’s Game”   
.  
The curtain opens slowly, expanse of board in black and white, pieces on each side in startling human resemblance. On the white side sits Monokuma upon a throne, scepter in paw and grin ever present. On the other side, among the faces of the killed and blackened stands Sebastian, back rigid and suit a crimson sort of color. His eyes are glazed over, on the edge between assassin and master strategist, hand in rest as though he waits. When a bell chimes through the quiet, the game begins, wit versus intent. For every move the blackened makes, the little room fills with tortured screams, a horrifying symphony. Sebastian’s gaze roams over the board, weaving from square to square with an acquired grace. It would be beautiful, artistically so, if not for the mob of moving pieces behind him. First checkmate, a quarter of the board falls away. He grits his teeth and starts forward once more. The checkmates start piling up, one by one, as pieces and squares fall to a screaming demise. He is soon to follow, man against machine, as he stands between the bear and freedom. A peek of light at the edge, familiar faces in his mother and brother. He’s chasing, reaching, fingers extending with a look of horror in his eyes. Although he doesn’t know it, he believes what he sees beyond the door is utter truth, bodies cut and strung up, chess pieces held in dismembered hands gripping queen, knight and rook. Shoulders sag with defeat, age and wear in the way he slides to the ground, palms coming up to rub at eyes. He lets out a defeated sob, just him and intrusions thoughts, as a shadow looms overhead. Remington screams for him as the king piece crushes kin, a shower of gore across checkered pattern. Monokuma bows as the curtain falls, crown on head.

**Author's Note:**

> :^)
> 
> Talk to me on tumblr (babydoll-leith) and discord (underscorepidge#9758)


End file.
